Mobile devices and networking technologies have transformed many important aspects of everyday life. Mobile devices, such as smart phones, cell phones, and the like, have become a daily necessity rather than a luxury, communication tool, and/or entertainment center, and can now provide individuals with tools to manage and perform work functions such as reading and/or writing emails, setting up calendaring events such as meetings, providing games and entertainment aspects, and/or store records and images in a permanent and reliable medium. Networking technologies, like the Internet, have provided users with virtually unlimited access to remote systems, information and associated applications.
As mobile devices and networking technologies become robust, secure and reliable, ever more consumers, wholesalers, retailers, entrepreneurs, educational institutions, advocacy groups and the like are shifting paradigms and employing the Internet and similar technologies to undertake business rather than traditional “brick and mortar” means of doing business. For example, many businesses and consumers are providing web sites and/or on-line services (e.g., for purchasing food and clothing, searching for information, sending email and playing interactive games).
Nevertheless, despite such advances in both mobile device technologies and ancillary network capabilities, the current problem facing small to medium business entities and/or individuals, is the inability to identify, purchase, provision, and/or manage hosted applications on multiple disparate mobile devices from a single administrative source, and further, once such applications have been disseminated to a plurality of mobile devices, adding, modifying, and managing additional users and/or the distribution of further applications and/or updates for previously deployed applications situated on the various mobile devices from such an administrative source. Accordingly, the subject matter as claimed is directed toward resolving or at the very least mitigating, one or all of the foregoing problems.